<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blissful by Nicxan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527611">Blissful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan'>Nicxan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, F/M, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa I hypnotizes you to control when you can come. You can handle that, right? Right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papa Emeritus I/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blissful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another for the Valentine's Bingo event! This prompt was <i>Orgasm Control</i>. </p>
<p>Enjoy! :3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You loved and hated it when Primo had you under his hypnotic spell like this. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>On one hand, you could still move everything like you’d expect to -- that was important for showing off for him. You had your legs spread for him, and you had full range of motion. You could stroke your clit, push the vibrating dildo into your pussy, gasp and pant for him ... everything he loved watching. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>On the other hand, there was no way you could come when you were under his command. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Primo had told you what he had done while you were deep in trance. He had put in two commands -- one, you were extra sensitive for the evening. Two, he wouldn’t let you come unless he said a certain word. He had a cheeky grin on his face while explaining this to you. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At the time, you loved the idea. You thought you’d be able to handle it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh, how wrong you were.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He watched, amused, as you did everything you possibly could to get off. The dildo was pushed all the way inside you, and it was on the perfect setting that never failed to make you come. While you fucked yourself, you had one hand rubbing your clit frantically. A stream of sounds came from your throat, all of them desperate. All of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Primo, please! Please, please, please!” you begged mindlessly. “I need to come!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pretended to think about it. You could tell he was pretending because of the amused grin on  his face. “Mmm ... not yet. I am quite enjoying this,” Primo purred. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>--!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You knew it was fruitless to keep trying, but you were too lost in your own lust to even think clearly. All you could do was continue to fuck yourself with the dildo at lightning speed. Your wrist ached, your fingers were numb, and you were so horny that you didn’t give a shit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Primo’s Emeritus eye danced in your vision as you continued to pleasure yourself for his benefit. Your eyes fluttered, then eventually shut. The ever-familiar spiral appeared in your mind’s eye, sucking you further and further into its endless depths. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Serve your Papa’ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your body belongs to Papa’</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>‘Papa owns you’</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You were sure that was your voice murmuring those truths over and over, but it certainly seemed like someone else talking. You felt detached from this plane of existence, like you were feeling someone else’s body move. All you could feel was the sheer desire that coursed through your very soul. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All you wanted was to stay here in this little cocoon of carnal delights. It was warm here, nice and safe. You could feel each and every little surge of pleasure, every shudder and every bit of heat that came to you. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now, now. Stay grounded. Open your eyes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His words pierced through the haze, jolting you back to awareness. Your eyes snapped open, and you gasped at the surge of ecstasy that went through your cunt. It was almost too much for you, but you still couldn’t stop. And now that you were fully aware again, everything seemed so much more intense. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck! Come on, please! I -- mmh!” You bit your lower lip and continued to desperately stroke your clit and manipulate the dildo. You were so close, you knew you were close -- you had been for what felt like hours! And yet Primo showed no mercy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please, what?” Primo said with a chuckle. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please, I need to come!” you begged. You choked back a needy sob, but it came through anyway. “Please!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, are you forgetting something, my dear?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Your head swam. You were forgetting something, but you had no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>what.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What did he want to hear!? What could he possibly -- oh, Lucifer, you couldn’t think straight. Words came to mind, and they just slipped through your fingers. Nothing seemed important except finally getting off. But without this, you couldn’t!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The dildo hit just the right spot, and you bucked your hips forward, moaning in delight. Whatever thoughts you had were absolutely gone now, replaced by that familiar, uncomfortable dizziness. Fuck, it was too much, too much ... </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you want a hint?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fuck’s sake, if he wasn’t the one responsible for how good you were feeling, you’d wipe that grin off his face. As it was, though, you could only whimper and nod. You met his eyes for just a moment, silently pleading. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is my title?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Papa!” you answered immediately. Just saying that caused another jolt of pleasure to go through your entire body. If you thought you were close before, you were teetering on the edge now -- and completely incoherent. All you could do was babble ‘Papa’ again and again, praying that would be enough for relief. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Primo just continued to watch, stroking his cock beneath his chasuble, breathing heavily. His eyes never left your body; he feasted on the sight of you, devouring each and every inch of you. Seeing this in front of you only made it worse. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Papa, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do so,” he rasped out. He could barely keep control of his breaths, and the movement beneath his chasuble only seemed to increase. “Come for your Papa, my dear. Now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was like the phrase unlocked something within you; the moment Primo said it, any barriers came tumbling down. You nearly screamed in ecstasy, trembling in intense need and desperation. Everything you had built up came out at once. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And it felt so, so damn good. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You weren’t sure when you fell back against the bed, bucking against the dildo and gripping the sheets, but you had. Everything around you seemed so far away, completely consumed by your lust. You threw your head back, crying out for your Papa once more, and curled your toes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The pleasure was unlike anything you had felt before. The peaks were nearly impossible to comprehend; just when you thought it couldn’t get better, you heard Primo grunt and groan, which sent you into another spiral. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Just when you thought it was going to go on forever, the waves of your climax began to lessen. While still intense, while still everything you could have wanted, it had to ebb eventually. Eventually, you were able to collapse against the bed proper and catch your breath. Your hair splayed against the sheets, and your skin was drenched with sweat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... Oh my fuck,” you gasped. “I can’t feel my legs.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am glad you enjoyed yourself,” Primo purred. When had he stood up? When did he finish -- he had to have, since he was cleaning himself off. Your eyes briefly fixated on his cock, but flickered away just as quickly. There was no way you could handle another round right now. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re such an ass with your hypnotism stuff, you know that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Primo looked at you, and there was no way to miss the crafty smile on his face. “Oh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was almost overstimulated,” you continued. Your head lolled back so you could stare at the ceiling. “Seriously, it was so much.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will remember that for next time. Especially how much you enjoyed it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Your cheeks burned brightly. There was no lying to him about that; that was the hardest you ever came. Moving would be impossible for ... Lucifer, hours. Then again, lying in his bed for hours didn’t seem so bad. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... Think we can do that again sometime?” you asked. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Primo chuckled. “I look forward to it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>